Отсылки/Первый сезон
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 *Изображение Селестии и Луны, поддерживающие баланс, сменяя день и ночь, в прологе серии схож с символом Даосизма, Инь и Ян. *Название "Mare in the Moon" (Лунная пони) является отсылкой к мифологическому Man in the Moon. Изображение на луне составляется из лунных морей, более тёмных участков. *Мундэнсер, упомянутый, но не показанный персонаж, это пони из поколений G1 и G3. *Сумеречная Искорка жила в Кантерлоте в Башне из слоновой кости. *Одно из платьев, которые Рарити примеряет на Искорке, похоже на Статую Cвободы в Нью-Йорке. *На голове у Спайка абажур от лампы, когда он во время вечеринки входит в комнату Искорки. Подобный "головной убор" часто используется, как символ пьянства в СМИ и кино. *Одно из имён, которые Пинки давала Лунной пони в английской озвучке, было "Hokey Smokes". Эта фраза использовалась Роки из мультсериала Приключения Роки и Бульвинкля. *Другое имя - "Black Snooty". Это намёк на новеллу Анны Севелл "Black Beauty", 1877. Магия дружбы. Часть 2 *В начале серии, когда Лунная пони уже ощущает свою победу, Мэр кричит "Схватите её!" ("Seize her!"), на что Лунная пони отвечает "Прочь от меня!" ("Stand back, you fools!"). Это отсылка к мультфильму Спящая красавица 1959 года студии Дисней, когда злая ведьма Малефисента накладывает заклятье на принцессу и исчезает. *В оригиальной озвучке во время схватки с Мантикором Эпплджек выкрикивает "YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie.", отсылая к старой ковбойской песне Git Along, Little Dogies. *Сцена, где Флаттершай вытаскивает шип из лапы мантикора, вероятно, списана с легенды об Андрокле. *Причитания морского змея "О, что это за мир, что за мир?" ("What a world! What a world!") - отсылка к книге Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз. *Метки Темномолний напоминают эмблему байкерского клуба Ангелы ада. *При активировании элементов нармонии глаза Искорки начинают светиться на подобие Аватара. *Звук в начале радужной волны похож на "Transporter Energize" из сериала Звёздный путь. *В конце серии магия элементов гармонии окутывает Лунную пони радужной волной. Сцена напоминает аналогичную из My Little Pony 1984 года Rescue at Midnight Castle, где Меган поражает Тирека схожим образом. Из того же мультсериала позаимствованы сцены перехода бурлящей реки и хлипкого моста. *В конце серии на Луну надевают венок из красных и белых роз, возможно, отсылыющий к войне Алой и Белой розы, символизирующий примирение. Приглашение на бал *Название серии (Ticket Master) игра на американскую компанию Ticketmaster, торгующую билетами. *Сюжет с золотым билетом и выбором компаньона схож с фильмом Чарли и шоколадная фабрика. *В эпизоде Радуга Деш называет один из своих трюков "The Buccaneer Blaze". Исторически, buccaneers (буканьеры) - пираты, нападавшие на испанские корабли в XVII веке. Позже слово стало означать жестокость и безрассудство. *Мечты Рарити напоминают бал из из фильма-мюзикла "My Fair Lady". *Фраза Флаттершай в её мечтах "Loons and Toucans and Bitterns, oh my!" ("Там есть гагары, туканы и выпи") перефразированная "Lions and Tigers and Bears, oh my!" из книги "Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз". *Когда Рарити заканчивает наряжать Спайка, фоном звучит мелодия, исполняемая на клавесине. Это инвенция №8 в фа-мажор Иоганна Себастьяна Баха (J. S. Bach's Two-Part Invention in F major, BWV 779), транспонированная в ми-мажор. **Наряд Спайка в бутике напоминает героя книги Маленький лорд Фаунтлерой. *Флаттершай напевает мелодию из заставки сериала, когда Искорка видит, что та убирается в библиотеке. **Сама сцена напоминает уборку в Диснеевской Белоснежке. *Когда Искорка и Спайк убегают от толпы пони, звучит музыка стилизованная под саксофонную мелодию из шоу Бенни Хилла. Обычно эта мелодия звучала в конце шоу, при ускоренной сцене погони. *Режиссёр мультсериала, Джейсон Тиссен (Jayson Thiessen), считает, что образ Чудо-молний родился под впечатлением от лётной группы "Голубые Ангелы". Название же отсылает к пилотажной группе Thunderbirds. *Сюжет серии напоминает таковой из "And the Winner Is..." мультсериала My Little Pony Tales (1992). Сбор урожая *При разговоре с Большим Маком Эпплджек спрашивает "Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?", возможно, отсылая к фразе "Your Ego Is Writing Cheques Your Body Can't Cash" из фильма Лучший стрелок. *Фраза Эпплджек при загоне коров "Come on, little dogies!" отсылает к песне Git Along, Little Dogies. *Корова говорит с акцентом, характерным для жителей штата Висконсин. Этот штат знаменит своей молочной продукцией и одним из его символом является молочная корова. *В очередной раз зайдя на ферму Искорка говорит "AJ, think you're beating a dead... tree". Это пародия на выражение "Beating a dead horse", означающее делать ненужную работу, тратить время в пустую. *Сцена, когда кролики врываются в город и "камера" отъезжает вверх, показывая пони, лежащую среди бегущей толпы, является отсылкой к мульфильму Король лев, когда Муфаса погибает от копыт антилоп. *Во время нашествия кроликов фоновая пони Роза произносит "The horror, the horror..." ("Кошмар, какой кошмар". Это отсылка к повести Джосефа Конрада Сердце Тьмы (1899), экранизованной в 1979 году, Апокаликсис сегодня. *Идея нападения на провинциальный городок кроликов могла быть позаимствована из фильма Night of the Lepus. *Фраза Эпплджек "how do you like them apples?" является риторическим вопросом, призванным обычно высмеять сложившуюся ситуацию или утвердить недовольство. Заносчивый грифон *Название эпизода (Griffon the Brush Off) является игрой слов на выражение "given the brush off", означающее нежелание слушать (совет) или верить во что-либо, не принимать что-либо всерьёз. *Небольшие короткие прыжки Пинки Пай, когда она гонится на Радугой Дэш, в точности такие же как у Pepe le Pew из мультиков Looney Tunes. Музыкальное тема Пинки в эти моменты также стилизована под Looney Tunes. *Спайк напевает мелодию из заставки мультсериала, когда забирает свитки из ратуши. *Когда Джильда сталкивается с Флаттершай, она кричит "I'm walkin' here!" ("Здесь я иду."). Это известная фраза из фильма Полуночный ковбой. Хвастунишка *Название эпизода (Boast Busters) является отсылкой к франшизе Охотники за приведениями(Ghostbusters). *Трикси называет себя "Великая и Могучая Трикси!" (The Great and Powerful Trixie), что является ссылкой на "The Great and Powerful Oz" из The Wizard of Oz. *Вызов Трикси "Всё, что вы сделаете, я могу сделать намного лучше." ("anything you can do I can do better"), брошенный Понивиллю, перекликается с одноимённой песней из бродвейского мюзикла 1946 года Annie Get Your Gun. *Упомянутые Трикси Урса старший и младший олицетворяют созвездия Большая и Малая медведица соответственно. *Диалог Снипса и Снэйлса ("ты подумал о том же, о чём подумал я?") перед походом в Вечнозелёный лес за Урсой почти в точности копирует диалог ("Ты думаешь о том же о чём и я?"), происходящий в каждой серии между Пинки и Брейном в одноимённом мультсериале. Укрощение дракона *Когда главные героини собираются, звучит музыка, схожая с темой из телесериала Команда «А». *Когда Флаттершай слышит храп дракона, её парализует и она падает. В этот момент можно услышать блеянье козы. Это намёк на реакцию некоторых пород коз и овец при сильном испуге. *Костюм Пинки Пай, входящей в пещеру, схож с телом Даффи Дака из мультфильма Duck Amuck. Единство противоположностей *Название книги, которой руководствуется Искорка, Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask ("Пижамная вечеринка. Всё, что вы хотели знать о пижамной вечеринке, но боялись спросить"), является отсылкой к книге Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex (But Were Afraid to Ask) и к комедийному шоу, основанному на ней. *Искорка начинает свою страшную историю с фразы "Однажды, тёмной-тёмной ночью, был шторм" (It was a dark and stormy night), также как и Бульвер-Литтон начал свой роман Paul Clifford. *Страшная история Искорки повествует о лошади без головы, являющейся отсылкой к всаднику без головы (Headless Horseman), персонажу из европейского фольклора. *Оригинальное название эпизода "Look Before You Sleep" - игра на выражение "look before you leap", близкое по смыслу русской поговорке "семь раз отмерь, один раз отрежь". У страха глаза велики *Оригинальное название эпизода "Bridle Gossip", возможно, является отсылкой к терминам "idle gossip" ("праздная сплетня") или "gossip's bridle" ("уздечка сплетницы"), также известная как "scold's bridle" (так называемая, маска позора) - простое устройство для наказаний за грубость в общественных местах. *Когда "проклятье" коснулось подруг, шёрстка Рарити стала похожа на шерсть собак пород комондор или пули. *В это же время Спайк в оригинальной озвучке называет Эпплджек "appletini" ("Эпплмал" в русском варианте), что также как и её настоящее имя является маркой алкогольного напитка. *В оригинальной озвучке растение, подшутившее над главными героинями, называлось "Poison joke", являющееся созвучным с названием реального растения poison oak (ядовитый дуб). В русском варианте его назвали "ядовитый сумах". Это также реальное растение, кстати, являющееся родственным ядовитому дубу. *Когда Зекора возвращается в Понивилль, одна из пони в английской озвучке выкрикивает "The horror, the horror!". Та же реплика была в серии Сбор урожая. (в русском варианте на этот раз перевод "Ужас! Снова она!") Незваные гости *Оригинальное название эпизода "Swarm of the Century" ("рой столетия") является игрой на выражение "storm of the century" ("шторм столетия"), используемое для описания особо разрушительных погодных явлений. *Завязка эпизода схожа с серией Проблемы с трибблами сериала Звёздный путь. *Митч Ларсон, сценарист серии, признался, что при написании сценария держал в голове сюжет фильма Гремлины. *Плакат с надписью "Добро пожаловать, принцесса Селест" есть отсылка к фильму Группа «Коммитментс». *Когда Эпплджек использует свои навыки для сбора параспрайтов вместе, звучит музыка на манер главной темы из телесериала Бонанца. *Пинки Пай, уводящая музыкой параспрайтов из города, скорее всего является отсылкой к Гамельнскому крысолову, упоминаемому в фольклоре европейских народов. *Идея Искорки, построить рядом точную копию Понивилля, позаимствована из фильма Сверкающие сёдла. Последний день зимы На данный момент не обнаружено. Отличительные знаки *Оригинальное название эпизода "Call of the Cutie" является отсылкой к выражению "call of the duty" ("чувство долга") или к названию романа Джека Лондона "Call of the Wild" ("Зов предков"), рассказывающем историю пса, ищущего своё назначение и путь. *В оригинале праздник Даймонд Тиары назывался "cute-ceañera", что является отсылкой к празднику в странах латинской Америки, Кинсеаньера (исп.'' Quinceañera), устраиваемому при достижении девочками 15-летнего возраста. *Фраза Эпплджек в оригинальной озвучке "Y'all come back now! Y'hear?" ("Приходите к нам ещё!") взята из финала главной темы комедийного сериала ''The Beverly Hillbillies. Осенний забег *Оригинальное название эпизода "Fall Weather Friends" является игрой слов на выражение "fair weather friends", которым называют людей, поддерживающих дружбу пока им это удобно, и готовых бросить друг друга в сложной ситуации. *Соревнование "Железный пони" ("Iron Pony competition"), затеянное Эпплджек и Радугой, является отсылкой к соревнованию по триатлону Ironman. *Когда Эпплджек бьёт дерево, под которым сидит Радуга Дэш, яблоки, падая ей на голову, издают мелодию, известную как Shave and a Haircut. Эта последовательность может завершать музыкальную фразу, обычно создавая комичный эффект. *На обвинения в жульничестве Радуга отвечает "sour apples" (дословно - "кислые яблоки", в переводе - "Это неправда."). Это игра слов на выражение "sour grapes" ("кислый виноград") из басни Эзопа The Fox and the Grapes("Лиса и виноград", в переводе И.А. Крылова). *Забег Листьев - отсылка к знаменитому забегу быков в Испании. *Звонок и фраза "and they're off" ("И-и-и, начали!") в начале Забега Листьев традиционно используются при старте скачек. *Номер Искорки в забеге (42) и упомянутая Радугой книга "The Egghead's Guide to Running" ("Гид по бегу для книгоедов") являются отсылкой к серии романов The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy Д. Адамса ("Автостопом по галактике"). Рождённая для успеха *Песня Рарити Искусство шитья - дань уважения песне Стивена Сондхайма Putting It Together из мюзикла Sunday in the Park with George. *Реплика Пинки Пай "I love something. Something's my favorite" ("Да, нечто! Нечто – это здорово. ") - калька с фразы "I love smiling. Smiling's my favorite" из фильма Эльф. *Когда Рарити готовится к изгнанию она говорит "Where would I go? And what would I pack?" ("Но куда ехать? И какие вещи брать с собой?") есть отсылка к фразе Скарлетт "Where shall I go? What shall I do?" из классического фильма 1939 года Унесённые ветром. *Момент, когда Рарити закрывается в комнате и говорит "I vant to be alone" ("Я хочу побыть одна."), отсылает к сцене с балериной Грушинской из фильма Гранд-отель. *Хойти Тойти имеет поразительное сходство с Карлом Лагерфельдом, главным дизайнером и креативным директором дома моды Chanel. *Когда Хойти Тойти впервые появляется в серии звучит музыка, схожая с главной темой фильма Суп с капустой. *Головной убор "идеального платья" для Радуги Дэш очень напоминает шлем из комиксов The Rocketeer. *Музыка, открывающая второй модный показ Рарити, похожа на фрагмент из симфонической поэмы Так говорил Заратустра (Р. Штраус). *Музыка, сопровождающая показ платья Флаттершай, похожа на произведение К. Дебюсси Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune. *В это же время взбирающиеся лозы и распускающиеся цветы стилизованы под работы художников импрессионистов Клода Моне и Пьера Огюста Ренуара. *Музыка, сопровождающая показ платья Пинки Пай, похожа на песню группы The Strangeloves I Want Candy. Интуиция Пинки *Оригинальное название серии Feeling Pinkie Keen обыгрывает выражение "feeling peachy keen", которое можно перевести как "чувствовать себя замечательно, потрясающе". *"Прототипом" пинки-чувства является предсказание погоды по болевым ощущениям при ревматизме. *Искорка в серии встаёт на коробку чистильщика обуви ("soapbox") и начинает вещать о интуиции Пинки. Метафорично выражение "stand/mount on soapbox" означает начать говорить длинную импровизированную речь, обычно о политике. *Страх по прежнему мешает Флаттершай летать, как и в серии Укрощение дракона, но во время опасности она смогла перепрыгнуть платформы, повторяя фрагмент песни Прыг-скок-прыг. *В эпизоде героиням встретилась гидра - мифологическое существо из легенд Древней Греции. Звуковая радуга *Оригинальное название эпизода (и трюка) прямое указание на ударную волну, создаваемую объектами, преодолевающими скорость звука. *Музыка, играющая во время выступления Рарити, оказывается чуть переделанным вальсом П.И. Чайковского из балета Лебединое озеро. *Сцена, когда нежные крылья Рарити сгорают под лучами солнца, является прямой отсылкой к древнегреческой легенде об Икаре. *В оригинале стадион Клаудсдейла назывался "Cloudiseum", что, учитывая его подобие античной архитектуре, намекает на римский Колизей ("Colosseum"). *Имя Спитфайр родилось из названия английского истребителя Supermarine Spitfire, одного из лучших времён Второй мировой войны *Пегасы-насмешники похожи на Хипа, Мата и Нода - динозавров из мультфильма Земля до начала времён в поисках воды. Мастер взгляда *Оригинальное название эпизода "Stare Master" - отсылка к названию тренажёра "Stairmaster". *В эпизоде встречается Кокатрис, существо упоминаемое во многих легенда с древнейших времён до средневековья. *Сцена, где Рарити вскрикивает увидев порезанный лоскут золотого шёлка, отсылает к фильму Психо. Шоу талантов *Дэниэл Инграм, композитор сериала, описал песню Искателей знаков отличия на своём сайте как "cheesy '80s with 3 out of tune soloists" (примерно: "дрянные 80-е с тремя фальшивящими солистами"). Сама песня имеет мотивы, похожие на хиты 80-х: (I Just) Died in Your Arms, Holding Out For A Hero, Don't Stop Believin' и Alone (не уточнено). *Стиль Искателей знаков отличия во многом отражает моду 80-х и стиль некоторых рок-музыкантов. Эппл Блум повязала бандану с черепами, Крошка Бель и Скуталу одеты в цветастые костюмы, на лицах яркий макияж, причёски высокие, как бы небрежные. *Скуталу, бьющаяся головой об пианино и выкрикивающая "Никогда! Никогда! Никогда!" ("NEVER NEVER NEVER!"), копирует Дона Мьюзика из оригинальной версии детской передачи Улица Сезам. *В начале выступления свет выхватывает из тьмы лишь лица Искателей знаков отличия. Этот эффект позаимствован из клипа группа Queen на песню Bohemian Rhapsody. Искатели драгоценностей *Оригинальное название эпизода "A Dog and Pony Show" исторически является названием для маленьких цирков, странствовавших по деревням Америки в XIX веке. В настоящее время выражение используется для театральных представлений, часто подчёркивая презрение, подшучивание или недоверие зрителей к задумке представления или приложенным к организации усилиям. *Сюжет серии схож с рассказом О. Генри Вождь краснокожих, в котором выходки маленького мальчика вынудили похитителей вернуть его и ещё приплатить его семье, чтобы те согласились забрать сорванца назад. *Название, предстоящего Сапфир Шорс тура, Ziegfilly Follies, является отсылкой к серии театральных постановок Ziegfeld Follies (Безумства Зигфелда). *Костюм в бутике Рарити, усыпанный множеством драгоценных камней, имеет поразительное сходство с комбинезоном Элвиса Пресли, который он носил во время пика своей популярности в 70-х. Костюм также имеет массивный воротник, волнистые манжеты и золотой пояс. *Алмазные псы (Diamond Dogs) позаимствовали своё имя у названия альбома и титульной песни Дэвида Боуи Diamond Dogs. Упомянутые Флаттершай "ужасные монстры" ("scary monsters") - также отсылка к Боуи. *В фантазии Спайка Алмазные псы атакуют в характерном замедленном прыжке c "бионическими" звуковыми эффектами из телесериала The Six Million Dollar Man. *Фраза Эпплджек в оригинальной озвучке "Kick 'em up, kick 'em out. Buck 'em up, buck 'em down" к песне Rawhide Фрэнки Лэйна. *В оригинальной озвучке фраза Спайка "Hi-ho Twilight! Away!" отсылает к фразе "Hi-ho Silver! Away!" из Lone Ranger. Секреты дружбы *Зелёный цвет, упомянутый в оригинальном названии серии "Green Isn't Your Color" ("зелёный - не твой цвет"), является отсылкой к выражению "позеленеть от зависти", имеющему аналоги во многих европейских языках (в частности, в английском). *Фото Финиш носит солнечные очки и причёску, как Анна Винтур, редактор журнала Vogue. *Имя Фото Финиш, отсылка к методу, фотофиниш, определения победителя, например, в скачках, методом фотографирования момента пересечения финишной черты двумя участниками. *Глубокий голос и немецкий акцент (в оригинальной озвучке) Фото Финиш был разработан озвучивавшей её Табитой Сен-Жерман, отталкивавшейся от манеры речи одной австрийской дамы, с которой ей пришлось однажды повстречаться. Яблоки раздора *Своим названием город Эппллуза (Appleloosa) обязан породе лошадей Аппалуза. *В поезде Флаттершай называет Спайка "Huffy the Magic Dragon" ("Маленький надменный дракон."). Это отсылка к популярной песне 1963 года Puff, the Magic Dragon. *Во время сражения в Эппллузе один из буйволов ударяется в наковальню, спрятанную в стоге сена, как было и в мультфильме про Багза Банни 1953 года Bully for Bugs. Ранее, один из буйволов точит рога на точильном круге, как было и в упомянутом мультфильме. *В начале песни Пинки Пай, она появляется из огромной ракушки. Этот момент отсылает к сюжету картины Сандро Боттичелли Рождение Венеры, неоднократно использовавшемуся различными медиа. *Буйволы носят традиционные головные уборы индейцев Северной Америки. Во время работы над серией был приглашён коренной американец в роли консультанта, и эпизод претерпел ряд изменений в соответствии с его замечаниями. Птица Феникс *Оригинальное название эпизода "A Bird in the Hoof" есть игра слов на фразу "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush", близкой по смыслу к русской поговорке "Лучше синица в руках, чем журавль в небе". *Сцена в начале серии, в которой Энджел бежит с карманными часами, отсылает к сказке Алиса в Стране чудес, где белый кролик спешил на приём королевы, поглядывая на такие же часы. Фраза Флаттершай "I'm late, for a very important date" ("я опаздываю! На важную встречу.") - цитата из мультфильма Алиса в Стране чудес 1951 года. *Когда, Флаттершай переживает, как она выглядит, что надеть, она просматривает вешалки с платьями, среди которых есть и её наряд, сшитый Рарити в серии Рождённая для успеха для модного показа и Грандиозного Бала Гала-Концерта. *Когда пони гонятся за Филоминой, звучит музыка, стилизованная под саксофонную мелодию из шоу Бенни Хилла. *Сцена, где Флаттершай пытается накормить Филомину семенами, была написана схожей с ток-шоу. Способ Филомина склевать семена позаимствован из одного из мультиков о Roadrunner. *Когда Флаттершай считает, что перехитрила Филомину, она говорит в камеру "Always works!" ("Всегда срабатывает."). Это отсылка к рекламе ликёра Colt 45 80-х годов. *Имя колибри Хаммингвей (Hummingway) отсылает к писателю Хэмингуэю (Hemongway). *Вместе с колибри Флаттершай напевает мелодию из заставки мультсериала. История знаков отличия *Название Школы Принцессы Селестии для Одарённых Единорогов ("Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns") отсылает к школе профессора Ксавьера ("Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters") из мира Люди Икс. *Имя семьи Орэндж взято из фразы "apples and oranges" ("яблоки и апельсины"), используемого для двух сильно отличающихся вещей, на подобие того, как Эпплджек (Эппл) не смогла прижиться у Орэнджей. *Движение солнца над камнем в воспоминаниях Рарити, схоже с движением солнца над монолитом из фильма Космическая одиссея 2001 года. Попытка ревности *Оригинальное название эпизода "Owl's Well That Ends Well" является игрой слов на выражение "All's well that ends well" ("Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается"). *Когда Спайк засыпает в чаше из-под пунша, Пинки говорит "And now the punch has been... Spiked!" (в русской озвучке "И он выпил весь пунш"). Оригинальный вариант обыгрывает выражение "spiking the punch", означающий добавление алкоголя в пунш. *Сцена, когда Пинки предлагает Спайку различные предметы на букву "q" (на английском перо "quill"), отсылает к фильму Animal Crackers. День рождения *Оригинальное название "Party of One" часто означает бронирование столика на одного или заказ мероприятия для одного человека. *Сцены, где Радуга Деш пытается оторваться от Пинки Пай, напоминают некоторые мультфильмы про Друпи, когда он схожим образом преследует волка. Небольшие короткие прыжки Пинки Пай, когда она гонится на Радугой Дэш, в точности такие же как у Pepe le Pew из мультиков Looney Tunes. *Скандирование Пинки "Go Gummy! It's your birthday!" ("Вперёд, Зубастик! Это твой день рождения!") перефразированная строчка из песни In Da Clud 50 Cent'а. *В конце эпизода Спайк пытается танцевать с Рарити, делая движения из музыкального фильма Лихорадка субботнего вечера. Самый лучший вечер *Яблоко, превращённое Искоркой в карету, мыши - в лошадей, а также потерянная Рарити туфелька, отсылают к Золушке. *Работая в саду, Мистер Гринхувс насвистывает мотив схожий с мелодией из Диснеевского мульфильма Белоснежка и семь гномов. *Флаттершай, желая поймать животных, зловеще смеётся и говорит "I'll catch you yet, my pretties" ("Я вас поймаю, мои дорогие"). Это отсылка к ведьме из фильма Волшебник страны Оз (1939). *Мерцающие звёзды, созданные принцессой Селестией над дворцом, схожи с таковыми из заставки студии Walt Disney Pictures. *Песня Самый лучший вечер схожа с песней Ever After из мюзикла Стефена Сондхейма Into the Woods. *По пути в Кантерлот Спайк упоминает золотую яблоню принцессы. Золотые яблоки встречаются в греческой и скандинавской мифологиях. В первой, как символ раздора, во второй, как способ омоложения. *Песня Пинки Пай Полька Пони является версией известной в англоязычных странах песней hokey pokey. *Песня Сюда так попасть я мечтала поётся на мотив песни For He's a Jolly Good Fellow. en:List of allusions/Season one Категория:Списки Категория:Первый сезон